The Greenest of Leaves
by thekyuubivixen
Summary: The world of Pokémon is the grand adventure everyone would like to go on! Follow new trainer Red as he travels through the Kanto region catching and battling Pokémon. Not without his rival Green demanding a battle in the most random places, of course. What do you expect? Based off Pokémon Leafgreen, because that's the game I have. More detailed summary inside. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a Pokémon fanfiction! As if you didn't already know. But anyway, I've had this idea for a while and I've decided to try it out. Ok, so this story follows Pokémon Leafgreen. Literally, with some tweaks.

See, I'm going to play the game at the same time I'm writing the story. So what you're going to read is my gameplay of Leafgreen, from Red's point of view. I know that was a horrible explanation of the fanfic, but you get the gist, right?

Right? Ok.

Red is gonna be fifteen here. (what insane parent would let their ten year old child travel the world?) And don't worry, he _will_ talk in this. Some aspects of the game I will have to change for obvious reasons, like the bike. I don't know if I will include that in there since it can't just 'disappear' until it's used again like in the games. Uh….if I come across anything that won't flow with the story, I'll leave an author's note at the end of each chapter.

This chapter is just the beginning, the real adventure will start in the next one.

One more thing, my team is already made up, so no suggestions. :)

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Pokémon characters or games; they belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. This story is just for fun, no profit.**

**Prologue **

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you!"

A grey haired older man stepped into a spotlight. One hand in his pocket, the other raised in a friendly gesture. He man had a purple collared shirt on with a long white lab coat hanging all the way down to his knees. Also, he was wearing brown pants with shoes of a darker shade. His hair was spiked a bit on his right side.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" He continued with a smile. "My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor."

The man, now known as Professor Oak, dug into his other pocket and pulled out a pokéball. "This world," He opened up the ball and a blue, spiked rabbit-like creature popped out. "…is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling."

Oak then pointed at himself. "As for myself, I study Pokémon as a profession." He then extended an arm and recalled back the rabbit pokémon. "But first, tell me a little about yourself."

He chuckled softly. "Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"**A boy**."

The Professor nodded. "Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

"**Red.**"

"Right…" Oak tapped his chin. "So your name is Red."

"**Yes.**"

He nodded again then pulled out a wallet sized picture from his pants pocket. Oak held it up. On the picture is a boy, around fifteen, with light brown hair spiked in multiple directions. He wore a black V-neck t-shirt with purple pants and black shoes.

"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies." Professor Oak then scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "…Erm, what was his name now?"

"…**.Green.**"

He cupped his hand by his ear. "…Er, was it Green? Boy, you need to speak up…"

"**Yes.**"

Oak clasped his hands together. "That's right! I remember now! His name is Green!"

He held his arms out, long and wide. "Red! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits!" Oak gave a wide smile.

"Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing relating to Pokémon.**

**Pallet Town and Route 1**

In this peaceful little town, the sun was just starting to make its bright appearance in the morning sky. The twinkle of the night's stars were fading away, like the moon. The new light brought out the natural noises. Pidgeys fluttered around in the trees surrounding the still sleeping town, chirping occasionally. Rattatas scampered around in the grass, squeaking and going along their merry way.

Today for most people was just a regular day, no reason to alter their daily routine. However, for a particular teen, today was the start of a new adventure…

In an ordinary looking house, said teen was sleeping soundly in his warm bed, ignoring the waking world around him. Making a loud snore, he rolled over and shifted around, trying to get comfortable underneath the white covers. Eventually, he found a good position and fell back to a peaceful slumber easily.

That is, until the alarm clock by his bed went off.

At the sound, an annoyed look appeared on the once neutral face. With a groan, he pulled the covers over his head to try and drown out the constant ringing.

After about thirty seconds, a pale arm slipped out from under the sheets and turned the alarm off. The arm slid off the clock and dangled over the side of the bed. A tired sigh passed through parted lips.

"Might as well wake up…I gotta get ready anyway…"

The teen pushed himself up in a sitting position and stretched, raising his arms over his head and making that weird sound in the back of his throat while doing so. Dropping his arms with a huff, he glanced at the clock.

"Twenty minutes…" He mumbled to himself while hopping out of the bed. "I have plenty of time to get to Professor Oak's." He scratched his head, rustling his black hair.

Shuffling over to the bathroom attached to his room, he opened the door and turned the sink on. He cupped his hands and let them get filled with water. After splashing some water on his face, he reached out and took hold of a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

When he left the bathroom, the teen trudged over to his closet and searched its innards with ruby eyes. He finally located his favorite red and white jacket. He pulled it out and put it on over his black undershirt. Pulling out a pair of worn jeans, he stepped into those. Feeling something was missing, the fifteen year old examined the room to zero on a red and white cap on the nightstand by his bed.

Now wearing his cap, the boy made his way over to the stairs only to look back at the mess he called his room. His bed wasn't made, books from the bookshelf were all over the floor, the NES still on along with the TV…

"Meh, Mom will clean it up." With that, he walked down the stairs.

On the bottom floor of his house, the boy saw his mom at the table eating a pop tart. She had her blue tinted hair tied up in the back. The mom looked up when the teen slowly walked up to her. She smiled sweetly and handed her ruby eyed son a strawberry tart. He took it, taking a bite. "I made that for you honey; I knew you won't have time to have a big breakfast." Unable to answer because his mouth was full of the fruit flavored breakfast item, he just nodded in thanks.

The mom sighs. "…Right. All boys have to leave home someday. It said so on TV." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes. Prof. Oak, next door, was looking for you." Swallowing the piece of tart, the boy grins and started over to the front door.

"Thanks for telling me!" He called over his shoulder before walking out the door, unfinished pop tart still in hand.

Outside, the boy breathed in the fresh air before taking another bite his breakfast. Shoving his unoccupied hand into a pocket, he began his journey to the lab. A gentle wind blew through the town. The sun made the temperature not too cold and not too hot. As he was walking, the teen passed by a small garden filled with red flowers with a little girl staring at a sign that was in front of it. Feeling curious, the boy made his way over to the girl, swallowing his last bit of tart.

When he got closer, he could hear the girl talking to herself. "Hmm…is that right?"

The teen cleared his throat. "Uh…what are you doing?"

Started, the girl jumped a little then calmed down when she realized it was just a boy. She moved out of the way of the sign and pointed to it. "Oh! Look, look!"

The teen looked in between her and the sign. "You want me to read this?" She shook her head up and down enthusiastically. Black eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But why-"

"Read it, read it!" She whined and the boy raised his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Alright, alright! Just don't do that again." Accepting his fate, he stepped in front of the wooden sign and started to read.

**TRAINER TIPS: Press START to open the MENU!**

…whatever that meant.

Turning back to the girl, he saw her beaming up at him. "Signs are useful, aren't they?"

He eyed her warily. "Sure they are…" When she just stared at him, the boy nervously chuckled. "Well, I'll see you around, little girl." He slowly turned away and started to walk again. Glancing behind him, the girl was still smiling. He shuddered. What was _wrong _with that child?

He shook his head as if to oust that strange girl from his thoughts. It worked, partially because of the shaking and partially because he was passing by the waters leading out of Pallet Town. The blue water rippled and splashed against the land to the side of it. Soon, maybe he could be traveling those same waters with a pokémon.

After a couple minutes, the teen saw the Professor's large lab up ahead. His footsteps quickened without him knowing. He waved to a rather…thick boned man wandering in front of the lab and then opened the door to get inside.

The teen had to squint because of the glaring white bouncing off the walls. It took a second to focus, but when it did, the boy saw aids walking around with piles of books or paperwork. One stopped in whatever he was doing to wave at him; he grinned and waved back.

Stepping further into the lab, he didn't see the Professor, but his annoying grandson, and the teen's rival since birth. The rival was just standing in the middle of the floor, looking up with one hand in his pocket, foot tapping rapidly.

The boy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, trying to get the other's attention. Green orbs widened before focusing onto the raven haired boy. The teen wasn't what the rival was looking for because his eyes darkened and a smirk appeared on his face. "What, it's only Red?"

Red sighed. "I don't have time for this, Green. Have you seen the Profes-"

Green snorted, cutting off the red clad teen. "Gramps isn't around."

"Really now?" Red said sarcastically. "Can you at least tell me where he is?"

The brown haired boy ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a puff of air. "I have no clue where he is. You're just outta luck."

Red spun around on his heel and waved back to Green. "Thanks for nothing."

Green laughed. "No problem."

Red exited the building and leaned on the outside wall, glancing over the land scape. What was he going to do now? Oak is MIA and he could tell that Green was looking for him too. If anyone would know where the Professor was, it should be Green. But nope.

Sighing again, Red pushed off the wall. He had decided to wander aimlessly until either he found the old man or until the Professor just showed up. Whistling an unknown tune, Red's feet led him all over the town. From the rushing water to past his house to Green's. Eventually, he stopped at the edge of town, right in front of where the tall grass started. Red just stared at the grass. It wouldn't hurt just to take one step, right?

Red looked around to see that no one was nearby. Grinning to himself, he took a step forward, and another, and another until…

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" Red groaned.

So close.

He turned around only to be face to face with the guy he was looking for. Professor Oak crossed his arms. "It's unsafe! Wild pokémon live in tall grass!"

Red scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that Professor…"

Oak narrowed his eyes. "You need your own pokémon for your protection." He then gave Red a bright smile. "I know. Here, come with me!" Saying Red was shocked at the bipolar behavior was an understatement, but he followed Oak nonetheless.

They walked back across the town and back into the lab. When they got to the back, Professor Oak turned around to face me. Green, who was leaning against a wall, came over to join us. He crossed his arms and weakly glared at his grandfather. "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

Oak held his chin in his hand. "Green? Let me think…" Green and Red glanced at each other as the older man racked his brain for something. Red raised a questionable eyebrow and Green just shrugged.

"Oh, that's right, I told you to come!" We both jumped at Oak's random outburst. "Just wait!" He gestured to the table holding three poke balls. "Here Red. There are three pokémon here." Oak chuckles. "The pokémon are held inside these poké balls. When I was young," Oh here we go…a 'when I was young' story… "I was a serious pokémon trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left."

He gave me a big smile. "You can have one."

My mouth jaw dropped. "R-Really? Seriously?"

He nodded. "Go on, choose!"

Green made a sound that seemed like a cross between a whine and a growl. "Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?"

Oak gave Green a sharp look. "Be patient, Green. You can have one, too!"

Green huffed and muttered under his breath, "I better had gotten one…"

Ignoring his rival's childlike behavior, Red stepped up to the table that was holding his soon-to-be first pokémon. Behind each ball was a picture of the being that was hiding inside. He picked up the first picture to see a green, four legged creature with a bud on its back. "I see! Bulbasaur is your choice. It's very easy to raise."

Red shook his head at the Professor. "I'm just looking for now."

Oak nodded. "Ah...alright then."

"Just hurry up…" Green muttered.

Red scoffed at him and moved to the next one. This creature was blue and stood on two legs with a shell on its back. "This one is worth raising." Professor Oak added.

The teen placed the picture back down and slid over to the last one. The old man chuckles. "You should raise this one patiently." This pokémon stood on two legs as well, but it was orange with a flame at the end of its tail. Red let that pic fall back onto the table. He then stepped back and looked at all three poké balls.

Which one should he get? This _was _his very pokémon. Red glanced at the last ball. Oak seemed to imply that that one needed someone with more experience to train, so that one is out.

So, it's between the grass and water type. Hm…what shall it be…?

"Red!"

"Shut up, Green! Just wait a sec!"

Red glared at Green and it was returned fully. With a sigh, the red eyed boy turned away and picked up a poké ball. He walked up to Professor Oak. "I want this one."

"You choose Bulbasaur? Good choice! Do you want to nickname it?"

Red thought for a bit. "Nah, its name is fine."

"Ok then."

Green then pushed past me to get to the pokémon he wants. He went to the end of the table and grinned, picking up the ball. "I'll take this one, then!" Of _course _he would pick the pokémon that had the type advantage.

Said trainer smiled at the Professor. "Thanks for the pokémon, Professor Oak."

Oak returned it and waved a dismissive hand. "No need to thank me…"

Red chuckled and was about to make a move to leave when Green called, "Wait, Red! Let's check out our pokémon!" he walked up to him, throwing his poké ball up and down with a smirk. "Come on, I'll take you on!" This wasn't even surprising. Did Red even have a choice? No, he didn't.

"Fine, Green."

They spaced out and put as much room they could in between them. They were both eyeing each other, silently trying to psych the other out. The Professor shook his head. "Oh, for Pete's sake…So pushy, as always. Red." Said trainer glanced over to him with a small tilt of the head. "You've never had a pokémon battle before, have you?"

An embarrassed blush crawled across Red's face as he nodded. Green barks out a laugh. "Be quiet Green, it's not like you had one either." He snapped.

Green sputtered. "S-Sure I have! You just haven't seen me battle!"

Red smirked. "What pokémon did you use? I would love to see it."

"Uh…"

Oak cleared his throat and regained Red's attention. "A pokémon battle is when trainers pit their pokémon against each other. The trainer that makes that other trainer's pokémon faint by lowering their HP to 0 wins. But rather that talking about it, you'll learn more from experience." He gestured to our impromptu battle area. "Try battling and see for yourself."

"Got it." Red then threw out his pokémon. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba bulba!" The grass type called out happily.

Green smirked and lazily tossed his ball into the air. "Go Charmander!"

"Char!" The fire type smirked as well, almost identical to Green's. Red sweat drops, what were the odds…

Red pointed his finger at Charmander. "Bulbasaur, use tackle!" With a cry, the pokémon runs full speed at its opponent. Green stepped forwards.

"Charmander! Hurry and move out of the way!"

But it was too late, Bulbasaur was too close for the fire type to do anything. Red's pokémon hit the other and the other tumbled backwards. The grass type backed up to its side of the field. Charmander pushed itself off the ground and shakily got to its feet.

"Ha!" Green laughs. "Your pokémon is weak! Charmander, use scratch!" The orange pokémon charged at Bulbasaur, claws outstretched. The grass type looked back its trainer, waiting for an order.

Red saw this and yelled out, "Wait until he's close, then dodge!"

"Saur!" The pokémon steadied itself and waited for the right time to move. When it deemed Charmander close enough, it dodges, but it was too late because the opponent scratches Bulbasaur's side. The grass type winces.

Red growled to himself. He can't let Green win this. "Tackle Charmander over and over again until it faints!" Bulbasaur nodded and charged again.

Green was a bit shocked at the order, but he composed himself again. "You do the same, Charmander, except for scratch!"

"Charmander!" Green's pokémon ran forward as well.

The next three minutes were filled with Red's and Green's pokémon going at it, books being knocked off of shelves, papers flying everywhere. Eventually, Red's Bulbasaur stood victorious.

Green growled and recalled his fainted Charmander. "WHAT? Unbelievable!" He crossed his arms and scowled. "I picked the wrong pokémon!"

Red smirked and recalled Bulbasaur. "Or…you just don't have the skills to beat me."

Green scoffed. "As if. You just got lucky." He stomped his way over to me and held out some poké. Red just stared at the money in awe. He had forgotten that trainers get winnings from winning a battle. "Just take it already!" That knocked Red out of his stupor and he grabbed the money. It's about eighty poké.

"Imma get rich if I keep this up!" Green frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hm! Excellent Red!" Professor Oak walked up, stepping around a pile of books. "If you win, you earn prize money and your pokémon will grow!" He linked his hands behind his back and softly smiled. "Battle other trainers and make your pokémon strong!"

Red's eyes hardened with determination. "Will do, Professor."

Hearing chuckling from beside him, Red glanced toward Green who had his eyes closed. Green shook his head and looked at Red with the same determination, plus some ego. "Okay, I've decided that next time, you are going to lose to me! So, in the meantime, I'll make my pokémon battle to toughen it up!" Green turned around and started to walk towards the exit where the aids were trying frantically to clean up the mess. He raised up his hand over his shoulder. "Red! Gramps! Smell you later!" With that, Green left the lab.

Red had a feeling that he will be seeing a lot of Green in the future.

The raven haired teen lifted a hand in goodbye to the older Oak. "See ya later, Professor!"

Said man nodded in response. "And remember Red, raise your young pokémon by making it battle. It has to battle for it to grow."

Red gave him a two-fingered salute. "I'll keep that in mind!" Red passed the aids muttering an apology before leaving the building. Outside, the new trainer took out his poké ball and jumped excitedly into the air. "Woohoo! I got a pokémon!" He peered at the item. "Time to test this bad boy out!"

Red then took off full speed towards the tall grass at the edge of Pallet town. He got there in no time and did not hesitate to confidently stride into the foliage. There were two identical white picket fences outlining a walkway out of the town. Red followed the path, whistling until the pathway widened and the tall grass ran out.

He looked back curiously. "What? No pokémon?" He shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess." Red looked around to see thick grass on either side of him, but the right path led to a dead end, so he took the left one. Going forward would only lead him to the non-jumpable side of a ledge.

Red started to whistle again and as soon as he stepped into the taller grass, a Pidgey walked right in front of him. He grinned. "Sweet! My first wild pokémon! Too bad it was just a Pidgey, but whatever." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his one poké ball. "Go Bulbasaur!"

The green pokémon popped out. "Bulb-bulba!"

The Pidgey squawked and readied itself for battle.

"Alright! Use tackle!"

Bulbasaur responded immediately by charging at the grounded bird. It hit the Pidgey head on and the normal flying type propelled backwards a couple feet. It hopped right back up and went for a tackle itself, flying low to the ground. "Dodge it, Bulbasaur!" At the last second, Bulbasaur sidestepped out of the way in time and the bird careened right past, not making contact. Pidgey braked in midair and turned around.

"Use tackle aga-what?" Red is shocked to see Pidgey charging again, going for another tackle. This time, it hits Bulbasaur square on and Red's pokémon grunts from the impact, but stayed on its feet. "That's right, shake it off! Use tackle!"

"Bulba!" The grass type dashed towards the now grounded Pidgey and made contact, this time, it took longer for the bird to get back on its feet.

Red smirked, this battle was almost over. "One more time Bulbasaur! Tackle!" With that last hit, the Pidgey went down. The teen pumped his fist. "Yeah! Good job Bulbasaur! Return!" Red held the ball up and recalled the smug pokémon. He put the ball back in his pocket and continued on his journey.

Finding a break in the ledge, Red passed through it only to find a man walking around this break from the tall grass. The man had his brown hair neatly slicked back with some gel wearing a light blue shirt with a red apron covering it. Red went up to him.

"Hey…what are you doing out here by yourself?"

The man looked up from a flower in his hand and smiled. "Hi! I work at a pokémon mart. It's part of a convenient chain selling all sort of items."

Red nodded. "Yeah, I know all about the marts, but you still haven't answered my-"

"Please, visit us in Viridian City." The man cut Red off with pleading eyes.

Red blinked. "Ok…"

The worker brightened up. "I know, I'll give you a sample." He dug around inside his apron pocket, pulling out a potion. "Here you go!"

A bit confused, Red slowly reached out and grabbed the healing item. "Uh…thanks for this." He took off his backpack and put it on the ground. Unzipping the biggest compartment, Red placed the potion inside the empty space. After that, he returned the pack to its rightful position on his back. He glanced at the smiling man oddly. "See ya later, guy."

"Right. Make sure to visit The Viridian mart! You can't miss it. It's blue!"

Red turned around and made his way to the next patch of grass, since there were trees in his way if he went straight. "I won't forget!" He called back to the guy over his shoulder. The teen just shook his head as he travels through the uncut green. "That was weird…" He then shrugged. "Oh well, at least I got something from him. And for free no less!"

Red contently strolled through the grass with no encounters to find himself at the wrong side of a ledge again. He sighed and walked along the edge, hoping for a gap he could travel past. He didn't have to travel for long because he found and passed through said gap, turning right if he didn't want to get impaled by low tree branches.

Coming across another patch, Red shuffled into it. Hearing a rustle to his right, Red looked up to see a boy running around in the grass, arms behind him. The teen thought back on the conversations with other randoms and decided to skip this one.

When he was about a yard from the edge, a Rattata scurried out of the grass, squeaking in surprise when it saw Red. Said trainer tapped on his chin. Should he fight this one…? Eh, why not.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Red's starter came out the poké ball ready to go. It had a small bruise from the fight with the Pidgey earlier, but nothing too major. Red grinned. "This should be a piece of cake! Tackle that rat!"

But the Rattata wasn't having any of that, it charged first and tackled the grass type, but it barely did anything. Bulbasaur shook it off and returned the attack, hurting the other way more. With a weak growl, rat turned around and wiggled its tail, lowering the grass type's defenses. Red just blew that attack off, what effect is that gonna do here.

Red called out another tackle and Bulbasaur carried out the move, sending the rat sprawling back. It shakily regained its balance and charges at the starter, realizing that hitting the opponent would be the best option. It made contact and Red can tell that Bulbasaur had about half its HP left. "I better hurry up and get to the pokécenter." He mumbled to himself. "One more tackle Bulbasaur!" Red said louder.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" It landed another hit and the Rattata went down.

Red chuckled and pulled out the ball. "You did great."

The grass type held out a foot, as if to tell Red to wait a moment. The new trainer raised an eyebrow, but stopped in his actions. The pokémon turned to a nearby tree and concentrated, then multiple seed pods shoot out and latched onto the tree, glowing slightly. Knowing what that meant, Red let out a huge smile. "That's awesome Bulbasaur! You learned Leech Seed!" Said starter did a little dance. Red squatted and petted its head. "That move will come in handy in the future." He recalled his pokémon with another chuckle standing back up, walking out of the dark green.

Almost immediately, there is another patch of grass. Red eyed the large area of turf and whistled. "Wow, that's a lot of possible pokémon battles…that I don't want to deal with right now." Taking a deep breath, Red carefully traversed the uncut green, trying not to disturb one of the hidden native pokémon. He let out the breath when he got across without battling.

Walking slightly to the left, the trainer's shoes crunched in the loose gravel. There was nothing but the trees and the frequently traveled path around Red now. Eventually, tops multiple buildings popped up signifying civilization and Red smirked, shade from his hat blocking the sun's rays.

"We made it…to Viridian City."

**AN- I won't be **_**telling **_**you outright what the levels are, but you can kinda guess by the rate of which the pokémon will learn their moves. Also, all of the battles won't be told, cuz that would get repetitive. Just the important ones, most trainers, ones where the little pokémanz learn moves and ones that I just feel like writing will be included.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo and Game Freak do.**

Viridian City wasn't the most busy of cities, wasn't the biggest out of the ones in the Kanto region, but there was still some hustle and bustle. There were some houses scattered around the place, yards decorated with bushes.

The pokécenter and poké mark are close to each other, the former closer to the south entrance of the city than the other building. By the north end of Viridian, a pokémon gym sits on top of a small ledge. The whole city was surrounded by trees packed closely together, sans the north, south, and west exits of course. Lastly, a small pond of water ripples to the left of the lower entrance.

With a bounce in his step, Red happily walks into the city, eyes twitching back and forth in wonder. As weird as it sounded, the adolescent trainer hadn't been outside Pallet Town. His mom was always an overprotective one. She never wanted to travel the short distance between his home town and Viridian only because of the possibility of pokémon encounters.

But hey, better late than never.

Before exploring the not too densely populated city, Red headed straight for the red roofed pokémon center to heal his Bulbasaur. The grass type wasn't hurt badly, but Red wanted his pokémon to be ready and at full strength for what's to come in the future.

After walking through the metallic blue sliding door, Red stepped onto the pale yellow tiles belonging to the center. He slowly approached the counter, eyeing all of the new (at least for him) features inside. There are multiple tables with chairs for visiting people to sit and relax. On the right side of the counter, a computer was resting on a white stand.

Red stopped in his approach and looked at the technology with childlike curiosity. It seemed like a regular home computer, but it had different buttons and was touchscreen. Seeing the trainer's interest, an older man with a brown hat and the same colored suit came up beside the newcomer.

"Hello, you have a keen fascination with that machine over there."

Red jumped and looked wide eyed at the man beside me before calming down his rapidly beating heart. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head on impulse. "Ah, sorry about that. Didn't see you there!"

The man just smiled. "That's quite alright." He then gestured to the computer in the corner. "That is a PC where you can store you're extra pokémon."

Red nodded, deciding that this computer was definitely different than the one at home.

"Please feel free to use it." The man laughed quietly. "The receptionist over there told me so. It's so kind of her!"

The raven haired teen turned away from the technology and toward the bubble gum haired woman behind the counter messing around with the pokéball holding machine beside her. She was in a white dress with a matching headband with a red cross on it.

"It sure is…" Red muttered distractingly. He then waved good bye to the old man with a grin. "Thanks for the info! It'll help me out during my adventure." The man just smiled and went back to his seat he was occupying at a table. Red arrived at the counter only to see the nurse still tinkering with the holder.

Not wanting to scare the focused woman, Red softly cleared his throat, making the nurse jump anyway. She looked up and grinned sheepishly to find a costumer waiting for her assistance. She wiped her pink bang away from her eye before smiling professionally. Her name tag read 'Nurse Joy'.

"Welcome to our pokémon center! Would you like me to heal your pokémon back to perfect health?"

Red returned the nice gesture. "Yeah, would you please?"

Joy just nodded. "Of course!" She then gestured to the countertop. "Would you place your balls right here so I can take them?"

Red just stared at the nurse before bursting out with laughter, holding his stomach with both hands. Joy looked at the boy in confusion before her brain caught up and figured out to _why_ the boy was cracking up. Her cheeks reddened with an embarrassed blush and she waved her hands in front of her frantically.

"No, no!" She called out, but she doubted the raven could even hear her above his chuckles. "That's not what I meant at all!"

Finally calming down, Red wiped a single tear from his right eye and focused back onto the red-faced nurse. He waved his hand dismissively. "I know what you meant. It's just the choice of words that was questionable, you know?" He finished with a smirk.

Nurse Joy smiled in agreement, not trusting her voice right at the moment. Red shook he head in amusement and pulled out his one and only pokéball, placing it on the counter. "Okay." She said, letting the flush drain from her face. "I'll take your pokémon for a few seconds." The nurse took hold of it and fit it into the machine next to her. After pushing a button, she stepped back and the two watched as the single ball glowed sporadically. About ten seconds pass and Joy pushed the button again, taking the ball from the healer.

She placed the pokémon holder in front of Red. "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your pokémon to full health."

With a thank you, Red pocketed his pokéball and turned about on his heel, heading for the door.

"We hope to see you again!" The teen faulted in his step at that statement. So…she wanted his pokémon to get hurt again? Because that's what it sounded like. Shaking off the weird comment, he passed through the sliding door again, a cool breeze met his face as he did so.

"Right…where to next?" Red asked himself as he walked around the center, continuing north bound. Not really knowing where his feet were carrying him, the teen just let his eyes wander, capturing the scene. Pidgeys were flying from building to building, not unlike how it was in Pallet. His shoes stepping on the pavement, the tweets of the birds, and the quiet chatter of the residents filled Red's ears. That was until a distant moaning became part of the equation.

Searching around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise, the teen, in the distance, eventually saw the person that's making the sound. Red jogs towards the person, backpack hitting his back with each heavy step. When he got over there, he's dumbfounded at what was in front of him.

There were two people standing in the middle of the pathway heading out of Viridian. No, scratch that, _one_ person was standing while the other was groaning laying on his back on the concrete. The so called other was an old balding man breathing way too heavy to be healthy.

Beside him was and younger lady with dark brown buns wearing a red dress. She stared down at the man in distress and a little spark of exasperation as well, not recognizing the raven's presence. Red just looked in between the two adults, eyebrow raised thinking what he's gonna do about this situation.

Well…the lady didn't seem _too_ worried about the well-being of this old man sprawled out on the ground, so…he was going to just pass by and ignore that strange sight.

With one more concerned glance at the bearded man, Red began to move around the living obstacle. He didn't take two steps before a pale hand grasped his ankle. The teen looked down at the man, utterly shocked.

What the-?

Before Red could attempt to make any sound with his gapping mouth, the old man groaned, voice surprisingly strong. "I absolutely forbid you from going through here! This is private property!"

Red just stared at the man like he'd gone crazy, wouldn't surprise the teen if he already was. The trainer tried at wrench his leg away from the abnormally unforgiving grip only for the old man to glare and scowl at him. Fearing breaking the guy's arm if he pulled too hard, Red stopped resisting and took a step backwards, standing beside the woman.

She just put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Oh, Grandpa! Don't be so mean!" The lady softened her expression and glanced at me. "I'm so sorry. He hasn't had his coffee yet."

Red gapped like a beached Magikarp. "So you mean all _that…"_ He gestured wildly to the man, whose eyes were closed now, on the ground. "was because he hasn't had his _coffee?!_"

She nodded slowly, sighing. "Yeah, he always get cranky without his morning caffeine. Don't worry about him." Red was anything _but _worried for the crazed citizen. "He'll come around…" She paused. "…eventually."

The raven threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Fine. I'll come back _later_ when he _isn't_ blocking the pathway out!"

The lady smiled, not acknowledging Red's impatience. "Thanks for understanding!"

Red froze, looked at the still smiling lady for a few moments before turning on his heel and heading back into the center of the city, not saying another word to those mentally insane people. How long was he supposed to wait anyway? It sure didn't look like the woman was gonna do anything about the man in the middle of the road. She most likely was just going to wait it out. Red wasn't an impatient person…usually, but now, that old fart was stopping him from going any further. The raven wished that he had a hot, freshly brewed cup of coffee just to pour it on the man's-

Red was interrupted from his inner rant by a route that he had never noticed until now. Squinting, he could tell that the paved road stopped for a few yards before a gravel pathway started. The teen's eyes lit up, forgetting all about the temporarily blocked path. Red wondered how many new pokémon were on that route. Three? Four? Only one way to find out.

The raven stuck his foot out in the direction of the unmarked territory (at least for him), only to about-face and march his way to the pokémart. He needed to stock up on some potions and pokéballs, for he had only one of the former and none of the latter. Those were kinda important.

-00-

Red made it into the pokémart in less than three minutes, which still felt like a long time for him. Inside, the raven barely had anytime to examine the merchandise before one worker behind the counter called out, "Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" Not expecting the sudden outburst, Red, wide eyed, turned around to see if there was someone behind him. Seeing no one, he turned back around and pointed to himself.

"Me?"

The employee just rolled his eyes and gestured in a 'come hither' motion. "Yes you!" Still a bit baffled, Red warily made his way over to the counter. The brown haired teenager leaned on the counter and placed his chin in his hands. After examining Red for a second, (which made Red feel _very_ awkward) he pointed at his. "You know Prof. Oak, right?"

Red just nodded dumbly and his eyes wandered downwards to the guy's nametag. Greg.

Greg clapped his hands together and smiled. "Great! His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?"

Red's brain was slowly catching up with the situation. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Awesome." Greg disappeared under the counter for a split second before coming back up with a medium sized cardboard box. He handed it over to Red who adjusted the package so he could carry it comfortably. "Okay, thanks! Please say hi to Prof. Oak for me, too." The raven grunted in acknowledgement and walked out the door. It looked like Red was going back to the place he started from.

Great.

-00-

Red eyed the first patch of grass with incomparable disdain. He was _not_ going to go through there and risk initiating a pokémon battle with the brown box in his arms. What was he gonna do?

Looking around, the ruby eyed trainer saw another path towards the town to the right of the turf. Curious, Red moved away from the grass and through a part between two thick trees. On the other side, there was a short ledge leading the same direction the green on the other side was.

Red sighed in relief. "Thank God, I really didn't feel like trying to battle with this." He peered down at the mystery box and raised a black eyebrow. "Hm…I wonder what's in it…" The new trainer held the package up to his ear and shook it a bit. There was a dull thump, but that wasn't enough to determine the object inside. Red shrugged and walked up to the edge of the ledge. He'll find out what's inside sooner or later.

The raven placed the box on the ground beside him before sitting down and hanging his legs over the tiny cliff. With a grunt, he pushed himself off the edge and fell to the level ground. Red turned around to face the ledge that was about six inches taller than he was, stood on his tip toes, and grabbed the package again.

Now, Red was surrounded by red flowers swaying in the light zephyr. He breathed in the cool breeze, relishing in the crisp air. He continued a couple more steps before repeating the process he performed not three minutes ago.

After grabbing the box again, Red saw another ledge and another pathway farther away on his left side to get pass the congested cluster of trees. He could see some tall grass in the latter option. "Bump that." Smirking and feeling a little more daring, Red went up to the edge and instead of sliding off the ledge, he leaped down, bending his legs upon landing to reduce the stress on his knees. The raven chuckled to himself. "That was a rush!" He glanced behind him with a grin. "And that was higher than expected, but oh well."

Red then continued to walk on the yellow tinted gravel walkway until he got to another patch of grass…that he just strolled by only to jump down the ledge right next to the turf. The raven kept on walking, occasionally shifting the mildly onerous package in his arms. He then saw the same pokémart guy he had met earlier. Did he not ever go home?

The worker was examining a seemingly ordinary tree, so Red, as quietly as possible, slipped past the oblivious man. Hopping over one last ledge, Red was in the home stretch for Pallet Town. All he had to do was to make it through the small cluster of green before he was safe. Holding his breath, Red trudged through the grass, stepping lightly. After a painstakingly long thirty seconds, Red reached the other side clear from any battles.

"Yes!" If Red had any arms free, he would have fist pumped. "Made it through with no problems!" The raven continued his journey to Professor Oak's lab with a grin. He looked down at the box again, thinking if Oak would notice if he took a little sneak peak. Red then shook his head. He was almost there, he can wait five minutes.

In about three, Red was in front of the lab's door. He glared at the doorknob that seemed to be mocking him. Thinking that it was so high and mighty because Red didn't have a hand to open the door, ha! Well he'll show that piece of metal.

Grunting, Red struggled to get the box to balance on one arm, almost making the package fall, twice, and finally got it so he could use his other arm freely. Smirking at the inanimate object, Red turned the knob and walked into the air conditioned building.

Inside, the aids were too busy working to notice Red come in, so he just waltzed passed them, eyeing the stacks of paper and workers in sympathy. In the back of the lab, Prof. Oak was examining some red plastic thing on a small table.

"Hey Professor!" Red called out in greeting.

Oak jumped, startled, and glanced back only to see Red. He smiled at the newcomer. "Oh, Red!" He fully faced the raven. "How is my old pokémon?"

Red grinned. "Just fine! We've been through some battles already."

The older man nodded. "Well, it seems to be growing more attached to you. You must be talented as a pokémon trainer."

That boosted the teen's ego and he smirked. "Gonna be one of the best!" Red then glanced down at the cardboard box. Oak peered down also, just now noticing the held object.

"What's that? You have something for me?"

"Yeah, here." Red handed it over and Oak shook the box before tearing off the packaging tape and flipping the flaps over. His eyes lit up in glee.

"Ah!" The Professor lifted up a red and white ball. "It's the custom pokéball! I had it on order. Thank you!"

A hand raised up unconsciously and scratched the back of Red's head. "It wasn't a problem, really." He muttered.

Then the two males heard the front door slap and rapid footsteps. "Gramps!" Red rolled his eyes and sighed. Here we go…

Green, with his hands in his pockets, walked up to the two of them. He completely ignores his rival and looked at the older Oak. "I almost forgot! What did you call me for?"

The Professor gazed at his grandson with upmost confusion. The two rivals just waited patiently, knowing because of his old age, Oak's memory wasn't uh…what it _used _to be. He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why would I call you here…?" He then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, right! I have a request for you two."

Prof. Oak walked away from us and toward the table he was looking at when Red arrived. He gestured to the two red plastic devices in the tale with a smile. "On the desk there is my invention, the pokédex!"

"A pokédex?" Red and Green both glared at each other for asking the same thing at the same time.

Oak cleared his throat, trying to prevent spontaneous argument. "It automatically records data on pokémon you've seen or caught." He grinned, obviously content about his invention. "It's a high-tech encyclopedia!" The grey haired man turned around and picked up the two pokédexes.

He then went over and gave the trainers one of each. "Red and Green. Take these with you."

The green eyed trainer took it and put it in his back pocket with only one glance while Red examined the device in awe. Green looked askance at his rival and scoffed. "You look like you just won the lottery or somethin'. It's not that interesting."

Red glared at the brunet. "Just because you don't give a crap doesn't mean it isn't worth anything!" He goes back to looking at the electronic with a smirk. "Besides, this will help me whoop your butt every time in battle."

Green scowled and opened mouth to try to rebuke with a sarcastic comment only to get cut off by an exasperated Oak. "Ahem, as I was saying, you can't get detailed data on pokémon by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data."

"Guess I'm not gonna fill up the dex completely then." Red cringed. "There are some _horrible_ pokémon out there."

The Professor just rolled his eyes and squatted down to reach inside a bag by his feet. "So…" Grunting, he stood back up with multiple supplies. "Here are some tools for catching wild pokémon." He stepped up and gave both of us each five pokéballs. Red swung his own bag in front of him to put the balls in their respective spots, Green doing the same thing. "When a wild pokémon appears, it's fair game." Prof. Oak continued.

The older man pretended to throw a pokéball, imitating what the trainers would have to do. "Just throw a pokéball at it and try to catch it!" His face changed into a more serious one. "This won't always work, however. A healthy pokémon can escape. You have to be lucky."

Green snorted at that comment, smirking smugly. "Ha, I won't need luck. It'll come naturally to me."

Red raised an eyebrow and rivaled the other's smirk. "What? Catching a lot of pokémon with your balls?" He said that knowing full well about the ambiguity of the question.

A faint flush crept up his rival's face. "That's not what I mean and you know it!" Green spat.

The raven shrugged. "Calls it as I sees it." Celebrating how he got a one up on his rival in his head. This didn't happen very often and Red was milking the heck out of it.

Before the brunet could give Red a new shiny black eye, Oak interrupted them yet again. "Hey! I don't want any fighting going on in here!" Green slowly calms down while his rival laughs in victory on the inside. The Professor eyed them both suspiciously before getting back to his lesson. "To make a complete guide on all the pokémon in the world…That was my dream. But," He comically pointed to his grey hair. "I'm too old. I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me." Oak looked pointedly at Red. "Sooner or later." Said trainer chuckled nervously.

The Professor made a shooing motion with his hands. "Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in pokémon history!"

Green raked his fingers through his unruly hair and breathed out the last of his rage. He then cockily smirked. "All right, Gramps!" The brunet pointed to himself and turned to Red, a competitive glint in his eyes. "Leave it all to me! Red, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this." The raven narrowed his own ruby orbs. If Green wanted to play, then Red was just going to have to beat him at his own game.

The smirk widened. "I know! I'll borrow a town map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Red! Hahaha!" Red deadpanned. Now Green was just acting childish. Did the brunet not know that he could just go over to the other's house and ask his sister for a map?

Red's rival started to walk off. "Don't bother coming around to my place after this!" He called back with a pep in his step.

The raven sighed and turned back to an amused Oak. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him…"

Snickering, Red patted the Professor's shoulder. "Don't worry about him! He'll come crashing back to reality when he realizes he'll be no match for me."

Oak chuckled. "You're as bad as him sometimes."

Red sputtered. "Am not! Don't compare me to that jerk!"

Prof. Oak raised an eyebrow.

The raven blinked. "That's what I mean by that! I'm pretty sure he's a great grandson and...and…"

The grey haired man waved him off. "There's no reason to apologize. You two have a healthy rivalry." He then turned Red around and pushed him away some. "Now get out there and explore!"

Giving the professor a smile, Red left the lab quickly with excitement for his near future. As soon as he was outside, he headed straight for Green's house.

At the door, Red lifted a fist and knocked repeatedly a few times. He stopped when he heard a chair scrape on the inside and footsteps heading for the door. The raven stepped back a bit when the dark wood was pulled open to reveal an older teen with medium brown hair held out of her face with a green headband. She's wearing a matching dress and white sandals.

"Hey Daisy." Red greeted easily.

Her eyes lit up in recognition immediately. "Hiya, Red!" She put her hand on her hip, staring at me in curiosity. "Watcha doin' here? Lookin' for Green? You just missed him."

The trainer shook his head in a negative. "Nah, I wasn't looking for him. Actually I came here for something. You see, Prof. Oak wanted me to explore the Kanto region and-"

"Grandpa asked you to run an errand?" Daisy interrupted.

Red thought for a second. "That's a simple way of putting it, but yeah, he did."

She tsked. "Gee, that's lazy of him." Daisy held up a finger meaning 'wait here' and went back inside only to come back moments later with the item Red was looking for in her hand. "Here, this will help you."

She handed it over and the raven gladly took it and put it in his backpack. "Thanks, Daisy. I owe you one."

The brunet grinned. "No need, just happy to help. Now go and do what my Grandpa was too lazy to do."

"I'll go do that." Red chuckled, starting to walk away from the house. He waved at Daisy and she returned the gesture before closing the door.

The raven headed to the exit of the town, ready to start his _real_ adventure with the help of his map. "That was _so_ hard to get from Daisy." He mocked, remembering Green's words as he trudged through the mandatory patch of grass to get out of the town. Red enters the next one.

"Green thinks he's so high and mighty. Can wait to bring him down a few pegs…" The raven was about to be out of the tall turf until he heard a pokémon cry.

"Pidgey!" A bird cooed.

Looking around, Red spotted the winged pokémon glaring at him. Oh? This one wants a battle? Fine by him.

The teen pulled out his pokéball and through it between the flying type and himself, bringing out Bulbasaur. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"You ready for this?"

The grass type looked back confidently and nodded. "Saur!"

"Alright!" Red pointed to the Pidgey. "Let's try out you're new move. Use leech seed!"

Bulbasaur turned back around and grinned at its opponent before the bulb on its back started to move. It then shot out three glowing seeds at the unsuspecting bird. All three hit and wrapped around the pokémon, Pidgey squawking out in confusion. However, when the move didn't do any damage to the half normal type, the bird took flight and charged Bulbasaur with a tackle.

The move made contact, but the grass type didn't even flinch. Red smirked, happy with the growth of his pokémon.

When Pidgey landed again, it grunted in pain when the constricting seeds glowed brighter. Green orbs exited its body and were sent right into Bulbasaur, regaining some of the health it had lost with the previous hit. "Eating _that_ up!" Red cockily called out. "Now lets do some real damage! Tackle, Bulbasaur!"

The grass type sprinted towards the bird, faster in its run than in battles before. Bulbasaur hit the bird straight on, doing major damage. Pidgey shook the attack off, with some difficultly, and use tackle again, striking Red's starter. The damage was nothing to worry about especially when the leech seed healed the HP another time.

There was another round of tackles and a leech seed before the Pidgey went down. Bulbasaur went over to its trainer, wagging its little stubby tail. Red petted its head. "You did a great job out there." He recalled the happy pokémon and returned the ball to his pocket before continuing to Viridian for a second time.

-00-

About ten minutes (and three annoying Rattata battles) later, Red entered into Viridian city. He walked up to and entered the pokécenter again. Bulbasaur was in need of some healing.

He waved to Nurse Joy. "Hey Nurse Joy!" He faltered in his stroll. "Huh, I guess you did see me again…"

Joy looked up at the greeting and a blush made its way across again as she remembered their previous meeting. "W-Welcome to our pokémon center!" She stuttered over her words. "Would you like me to heal your pokémon back to perfect health?"

Red tilted his head in confusion, placing the pokéball on the counter. "Do you have to say those same lines every time?"

The bubble gum haired woman nodded, back to herself. She fit the ball into the machine and pressed the button. "Yes, it's in the job description. It's a boring job sometimes."

That muddled Red even more. "Then why are you working here if you don't like it?"

Joy sighed as she took the ball from the healer and gave it back to Red. "I didn't say I didn't _like _the job, it's just mundane. The reason I'm even here is because my family runs the pokémon centers and my cousins pressured me into it." She drew circles on the marble. "It's great helping out trainers and pokémon, but…you get what I'm saying?"

Red nodded, completely understanding. "Yeah, I hear ya. Just hang in there." He smiled. "I bet one day you're going to be glad you had this job. A rush of pokémon might come and all of them would need your help."

Joy smiled back. "Your right. This job is important and I shouldn't be sulking around like this. Thanks uh…"

"Red."

"Thanks Red."

"You're welcome." With a small wave, Red left the center feeling better than when he first gone in. He loved helping people and giving advice. Made him feel good inside.

Heading north, Red noticed the pathway that he never got to taking before going west. He had gone to get supplies and then went back to Pallet visit the Professor. Now since Red had the supplies to go poké hunting, he strolled down that way, shoes leaving the pavement and crunching on gravel.

The raven didn't get very far until he spotted a narrow passageway to his right. He immediately veered that way and followed the path without hesitation. It was a short one, because not less than a minute he was at a dead end. Or more like there was a tree, but not as thick as the ones surrounding the city, blocking his path. But he didn't care at the moment for something else caught his attention.

It was a potion laying on the ground.

The raven shrugged and took the item, not thinking that is could be someone's lost item. It's finders keepers, right?

Grinning about his free pokémon medicine, Red turned on his heel and walked out of the small passage. Back to the more open trail, he followed the walkway unknowingly leading right up to the Indigo Plateau (you can tell, Red wasn't really a map person).

He walked for a minute before seeing a wooden sign on one of the rack faces. Red went up to it, wanting to know what route he was on.

"Route 22, huh? Wonder what's out here?"


End file.
